Crystal oscillators are widely used in computing systems to generate clock signals. Crystal oscillators are generally sensitive to noise. For example, a consumer electronics device (e.g., a mobile phone or a smart phone, a computing tablet, a laptop, an Internet-of-things (IOT) device, a wearable device, a wireless-enabled e-reader, etc.) can operate near a crystal oscillator included in a computing system. The consumer electronics device can operate and transmit/receive signals at one or more radio frequency (RF) bands, as a result of which RF power can be injected into the crystal oscillator. This, for example, can increase a jitter in a clock signal generated by the crystal oscillator.